He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by becca-morganville95
Summary: Claire is a new student at morganville high, she instantly falls for the gorgeous shane but she thinks he could never fall for a girl like her, or could he?
1. Chapter 1

"Claire. Claire Danvers." I told the woman at the admin office for the fourth time that morning and right before I gave all hope on her, she exclaimed,

"Oh, here you are honey, I almost missed you. So you're first class is in chem 10. Here is your timetable for the day and a map to help you get around the school." As she handed the papers over to me the woman who looked about mid 40's to 50's couldn't help but ask me a question I heard on numerous occasions.

"Aren't you a little young to be a senior?" At this I couldn't help but notice her analysing me with her beady little eyes.

"Erm yeah I skipped a couple of grades," as I said this to her I couldn't help but blush. Ever since I was 10, people had noticed that I was smarter than average kids my age and by the time I was 13 I had skipped two grades and was in my first year of high school. Yeah, it was tough and usually I was so caught up on studies that I never managed to make that many friends. My only real friend was Elizabeth. She was quiet like me but even so we didn't really have much in common and she wasn't exactly tearful when I left our school.

"Okay then honey, well I hope you enjoy your days here at Morganville High School." And with that I left to my first lesson, until I walked straight into something or someone. Looking up I saw a tall girl who could be a model any day. She looked about 5'8", with long, luscious looking brunette hair that reached down the middle of her back. Her body was what any teenage girl would die to have and she was wearing a blue denim mini skirt with black heels and a low cut white tank top. Not really what you'd imagine someone in high school to wear. I looked up to see she was with two other girls all three were staring and smirking.

"Watch where you're going freak, wouldn't want to get your mommy called in for something bad happening would we?" she said while mockingly patting my head.

"Sorry but you are?" I called back there was no way I was going to show her that I was intimidated by her.

"I'm Monica Morrell and you're in my way," the queen bitch replied. I stayed set in my place. Monica looked down at me, her eyes starting to narrow.

"I said move freak or regret it later!" I looked up at her but deciding she wasn't worth my time I slowly walked away. It was only my first day of a new school I didn't want to make enemies already. As I walked over my shoulder I looked back to see Monica and her two Monickettes laughing.

Shaking my head I walked out the door of the office with my head down studying the sheets of paper the woman at the office had given me, so it came as a shock when somehow I'd managed to be on my ass on the floor of the school with my sheets everywhere but in my hands.

"What the hell." I whispered looking around confused, that was until a tall muscular boy was helping me up. He had brown shaggy hair with sun kissed skin. Looking at him I noticed he was wearing a Nirvana tee with a pair of baggy jeans.

"You okay?" he asked me giving me a dazzling crooked smile I bet managed to make every girls heart skip a beat.

"Erm yeah, sorry about that I wasn't really looking where I was going." He handed me my papers and stuck out his hand saying,

"I'm Shane."

"Claire." I said while shaking his hand. Oh they were really soft and warm...and Claire you really have to stop thinking about that.

"Well, ill see you later then Claire," Shane said while walking off to his class.

"Erm yeah bye," I replied a little too late as Shane had already gone. Well this just made Morganville a little more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if i took a while to upload, here's the new chapter. Oh and i would like to thank the following for their reviews:**

**This Angel Bites**

**dream quest**

**katylou86**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

* * *

><p>I walked to my next class in an endless day dream. By the time I got there already half of the lesson had passed. Knocking on the door to the class I went in expecting the teacher to kick up a huge fuss like they usually do but instead he pointed at a free chair next to a Goth girl that I didn't manage to get the name of.<p>

"Oh My God! You're that new girl, Claire, right?" The Goth girl asked while bouncing up and down in her chair. To be honest I was slightly scared.

"Erm yeah, I just got here today, how did you know my name?" At this I was confused; the teacher hadn't told the class my name when I came in.

"Oh, I'm totally psychic." She said with a completely serious look on her face until she suddenly cracked up with laughter.

"Just kidding, but you should have seen the look on your face. Actually, we were told at the beginning of the lesson to expect you." Oh well that would have made more sense. Goth girl held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Eve, by the way. Hey, you should totally hang with me and my two other friends. I have a feeling you'd get on like a house on fire." I couldn't ignore the wink Eve threw my way.

"Erm, sure."

"So why'd you come to this dump anyway?" Eve asked.

"Well, I've skipped a few grades and my parents don't want me going on to a major college yet so they decided to move here so that I could go to TPU on an advanced placement after another year of high school." She still looked confused.

"Trust me if it was up to me and not my parents id be at MIT right now." That got her attention.

"Wow, you must be smart if you're thinking of going to MIT." She looked surprised. I was about to answer her when the bell went for lunch. Talk about saved by the bell.

"So, you still up for hanging with me and my friends?" Now I was puzzled. Usually when I delve into the whole MIT thing people go all weird and don't really want anything to do with me.

"Seriously? You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Err, hello, I'm the queen of freaks." She had a point there. In the bland halls of Morganville High School, Eve stood out like crazy. Especially with her rice powder make up, she looked as pale as a vampire, and then you had her dress sense, which included belt buckles and chains all over her dress. And to finish it all off you had her black patent platforms. Nope, not normal at all.

"Good point." I said, laughing at her.

We both walked into the cafeteria and as I followed Eve I noticed she was heading for a table with two boys on it. One had blonde, curly hair and looked like a golden angel. The other I knew. It was Shane.

"Hey there short stuff. Had any more falls since earlier?" He asked before giving me a wink.

"I am not short, I'm just slightly disproportioned and no to answer your question I haven't." Eve looked at me and then at Shane before asking,

"Wait you know each other?" I was about to answer her question before Shane answered.

"Yeah, me and Claire go way back." I took the seat opposite Shane and looked at the dumbfounded Eve.

"Actually Eve, I only met Shane this morning." Shane looked over at me, disappointed.

"Way to waste my fun Claire, I could have totally annoyed Eve for at least another day or so with that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." I looked over at him with innocent eyes, hoping he would forgive me, even though I knew he was only joking. He cracked instantly.

"Well, I'll let you off this time but play along with it next time, deal?" He held out his hand for me to bump.

"Deal." I sighed and bumped his fist.

"So, what's your plan for tonight? The usual?" Michael asked Shane. I wondered what the usual was.

"Of course." Shane gave Michael his hand to high five. Michael returned it. Eve looked at the two of them.

"So, who's the next victim to add to Shane Collin's love list?" So Shane was a player. Well that should have been totally obvious.

"That would be Laura, and I wouldn't call her a victim, girls race to be in my presence." Eve rolled her eyes.

"God Shane, you're such a jackass."

"I love you too, Goth girl. Anyway guys, I gotta go, I'm supposed to be at a detention with Mr Smith, I decided he could wait a while." Shane started to walk away before I noticed he left his bag.

"Hey, Shane!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me.

"You, err, forgot your bag."

"Thanks short stuff, hey I can see you and me being great friends already."

"Err, yeah, friends. See ya!" As I watched Shane walk away, I couldn't help but replay those words through my head. _Friends._ Yupp, that's all me and Shane would ever be. _Friends._


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week I was sitting in Eve's room which was at Michael's house. I couldn't believe it when she told me but her, Michael and Shane all live together. Turns out Michael's mom and dad left Morganville because she needed better treatment for her cancer, I've noticed he doesn't really talk much about his parents but I don't pry.

"Yo! Claire! You in there?" I looked up to Eve waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Eve, I was just thinking." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Riiiight. So, as I was saying, you coming down to watch the movie? Cos, I have a load of popcorn and nacho's that isn't going to eat itself."

"Yeah, what movie are we watching anyway?" I asked Eve.

"Erm, I got a horror, is that okay?" Crap a horror, I'm so jumpy with those movies. I spend half of it covering my eyes with my hand or pillow.

"Yupp, that's great." I answered trying to hide the mock enthusiasm in my voice.

As me and Eve walked downstairs, I noticed that the house was quiet tonight.

"Hey, where are the boys?"

"Well, Michaels at guitar practise and Shane is probably on a date." Oh. "So, we gonna watch this movie or not cause the popcorn is calling me and I don't think I can resist any longer." Eve asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." And that's exactly what Eve did. After sorting the DVD out she turned all the lights off so the room was in total darkness. We were halfway through the movie when Eve heard something.

"Shit! What was that?" Eve had grabbed hold of my arm.

"Eve what are you talking about, I didn't hear anything." I felt her grip tighten.

"Seriously, Claire, there's something in there." She was looking towards where the front door would be. I started to walk closer.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I shouted. Eve looked at me like I was stupid.

"Do you really think if someone's here to attack us they'd answer back, I thought you had brains CB?" She whispered.

"Okay, then lets have a look." I said.

"No, I'm the oldest, I'll go first." So, Eve went first towards the door with me right behind her. We got closer and closer, until Eve stopped.

"Wait, I can't hear anything. Be quiet for a second." There was no noise until the front door slammed open and...

"AAAAAAAAA...Michael...OH MY GOD! You could have given us a heart attack." Eve screamed at Michael.

Michael's laughter started to die down until he answered Eve in between huge fits of laughing.

"I'm sorry...but you...should have seen...the looks on your faces."

"God, you're just as bad as Shane, I'm going to my room." And with that Eve walked off to her room without another word to anyone.

"Eve, I said I'm sorry, jeez." Michael shouted up the stairs.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know, she was fine before you're little stunt." I answered.

"I think I should go and make things right, you can pop a movie on if you want, we'll both be down soon enough."

"Yeah, sure, go and make things right with her or knowing Eve she'll be into drama queen territory soon."

"Oh yeah and we don't want that, be right back."

I was alone for almost half an hour when I heard the front door open and a voice call through the hall,

"Heyy, anyone alive in here?" So Shane was home, I wonder if he brought back his date.

"Yupp, in here Shane."

"Claire Bear, what you doing here?"

"Movie night with Eve, well it's supposed to be, so how was your date?"

"Ehh, she was alright, not really second date material though."

"Oh okay." I tried to hide the smile building.

"So CB, you not had anyone ask you out?"

"Well, there was one person, Jason, Eve's brother."

"Yeah he's ok, I guess, and what did you say?"

"Erm, I didn't really give an answer to him." I looked at Shane who was staring at me intently.

"You may as well, Jason can be an ass but he has his moments. Here I have his number, you should text him now." What was he doing?

"Erm, okay." I caught the phone Shane threw at me and texted Jason.

Claire: Hey Jase, it's Claire x

Jason: Yo! What you up to? Xx

_Claire: Nothing much, I was just txting u 2 say yes to the date x_

_Jason: Gr8, how bout Friday at 7 at the movies xx_

_Claire: sure, cya there x_

_Jason: cya xxx_

"So?" Shane asked.

"So I'm going on a date with Jason on Friday." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I was failing miserably. I didn't want to go on a date with Jason, I wanted Shane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story it all goes to Rachel Caine.**

**So i haven't uploaded in a while, really sorry about that but i had absolutely no ideas at all. Firstly thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and this is still a Shane/Claire story but Jason has a part to play so people will see that later, anyhoo hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Becca**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you're going on a date with my brother!" Eve exclaimed. It was half 6 and Eve had come round to make sure I was wearing something acceptable: basically meaning makeup and something actually done with my hair.<p>

"Aaaaand...done, wanna see?" Eve picked up the mirror.

"Wow, Eve you are a miracle worker." Have you ever looked in the mirror and seen a stranger looking back, well that was what it felt like. The girl staring back at me wasn't plain, boring and looked like a 12 year old, no this girl looked her age. Her make up was natural with only a bit of eyeliner and mascara coating her eyes. The natural pallor of her skin seemed to make her brown eyes as deep as the ocean. And her hair instead of being flat and dull was down in loose curls that hung around her face.

"Well if I do say so myself you look mighty fine, my dear Claire bear."

"Thanks Eve. For everything," I said while hugging Eve.

"It's all good, I mean before you came I didn't get a chance to play dress up much...or at all, so think of you as my doll." I had to admit I would let her do that more often, her fashion sense was amazing. I had on a textured flare skirt that started at my waist and ended about 3 to 4 inches above my knee and a sheer white button up top with a black peter pan collar. To top it off I didn't look like a kid who couldn't get on a rollercoaster as Eve had given me some black zip shoe boots. Amazingly I could now pass for about 5'4".

"Claire! Jase is here!" shouted Eve. Wow, she had some lungs on her.

I walked down the stairs to see Jason standing at the door in conversation with Eve; he stopped talking when he saw me.

"You look gorgeous." I smiled. No boys had ever gone on a date with me never mind call me gorgeous.

"You're not so bad yourself." Walking down the remainder of the stairs, Jason took my hand as we walked to his car.

"So what movie do you wanna watch? Please don't say a chick flick, those things make me want to puke." At least we had one thing in common.

"Ha you don't have to worry about that I'm more of an action or sci-fi girl."

"Well that narrows it down to the new Mission Impossible."

"Sure but we have to have a large popcorn." I told him narrowing my eyes. Jason looked at me and smiled.

"Of course! Claire Danvers you are a girl after my own heart." I turned away as I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

AFTER THE MOVIE

"Are you kidding me how can you say that Tom Cruise is a crappy actor? I mean, Top gun, interview with a vampire, these are all great movies." This was the debate me and Jason had gotten into while walking out of the cinema.

"He's just so...eurghh." Jason looked at me like I was crazy.

"The guy does his own stunts, what's so 'eurghh' about that."

"Fine, I'll bend a bit, he is kind of gorgeous."

"Is that all you girls care about?" Jason asked amused.

"Hey at least I'm saying he's okay. Can you wait here for a few minutes I need to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

I walked out the bathroom looking at the spot where I had left Jase. He was still there but he was with two other people but I couldn't tell who it was. As I got closer I could hear the boy talking and I would know that voice anywhere.

"Oh here she is Claire look who I bumped into." I turned to see Shane and a girl I'd seen around school before but I never actually knew the name of.

"Hi Claire Bear, you look different." Shane said while eyeing me up and down.

"Good or bad different?" I asked hesitantly.

"A very good one." I looked down as the blood rushed to my cheeks. As I looked up Shane continued to speak.

"Well me and Kate have gotta get going but I'll see you's later." As me and Jase were walking away I took one look back at Shane and at the same time he turned around to look at me too. We both smiled at each other and before he walked in he gave me that crooked smile that took my breath away and winked at me.

At about half 10 Jason pulled in to my house. We both got out and he walked me up to my front door.

"Claire I really enjoyed tonight," Jason looked nervous.

"And I was wondering do you wanna go out again next week, I mean you don't have to bu-"I stopped him there.

"Jason I would love to go on another date, see you in school next Monday."

"Sure. See ya."

Well, who would have thought I'd enjoy a date with Jason Rosser.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, IT ALL GOES TO RACHEL CAINE! :D**

**So suprisingly i've managed to update twice in the space of one week, think of it as a little christmas present! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed or favourited my story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if i dont update again the next week, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Becca**

* * *

><p>It had been about two months since Jase and I had had our first date and since then we'd hung out together almost everyday. Tonight was our fifth date. Well if you could really call it that. Everyone was going on this date. Eve, Michael, Jason.<p>

And Shane. Since the cinema I'd spent less and less time with Shane, it almost seemed like he was avoiding me but tonight he would be at the party we were all attending and he couldn't really avoid me there.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Jason.

"Erm, no thanks." I replied.

"Suit yourself then." I have never been a really big fan of drinking. I don't see how it's worth it the next day when all it has done has given you a false sense of confidence or stupidity.

While Jason went to get drinks I was sat by myself as Eve and Michael had gone off somewhere. I heard someone come up behind me. Turning I saw Shane smiling down at me.

"Hey stranger," he said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Look who's talking," I answered back rolling my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked as he went to take a seat next to me.

"Nothing. It mean's...nothing." Shane looked at me curiously as if trying to analyse what I actually meant.

"Claire it obviously means someth-."

"Hey guys!" Jason shouted while putting his arm around my waist. The look on Shane's face was confusing, something between annoyance and frustration.

"Hey Jase, having a good time?" Shane asked him.

"The best, man, just want to get Claire to loosen up a bit." I stared at Jase.

"What do you mean loosen up a bit?" I asked.

"Come on Claire, have one drink," Jason prodded.

"No Jase! I already told you," I looked at Shane for him to back me up but instead I got the total opposite.

"Yeah Claire how's about you learn to have some fun the non-educational way," Shane said while handing me his beer.

"Or do you not know how to have fun?" I gave him an omgnoyoudidnt kind of look before taking his beer off him and drinking it straight down. After I was finished I passed him the bottle.

"You happy?" I asked while looking at both him and Jason.

"Ecstatic."

"Good, I'm going to find Eve." Turning my back on both of them I walked off, hopefully making my point.

I went into the kitchen to find a drink that would get the vile taste of the beer from my mouth.

"It's an acquired taste." I jumped and turned to see Shane.

"Ha I can only taste why."

"Here," he passed me a can of coke, "so before we were so rudely interrupted by your boyfriend, what did you mean?" I took a deep breath and decided to come clean.

"It meant that over the past two month it felt like...Like," I looked away, was I really going to do this.

"Claire you know you can talk to me," Shane tilted my head up so that I was looking directly into his eyes and then he must have realised what he was doing as he pulled away from me in an instant.

"It felt like you were avoiding me." Once again I looked down.

"Oh." One syllable, not even really a word was all that came out of Shane's mouth. Hesitantly I looked at him.

"I wasn't avoiding you...I was avoiding Jason."

"Jason? Why?" Shane leaned into my ear so close that I shivered at the touch of his breath.

"He's not good enough for you," He whispered. And then he just walked off. Nothing else came out of his mouth, he was already gone. I stared into space. Was he being serious? He was the one who set me up with him and now he tells me that.

"We're having a sick night bitchez!" I heard Eve shout followed by the clomping of her boots.

"Eve, I think I'm gonna head home but I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Home? Why are you going home?"

"I just, I just don't feel so good right now but tell Jase I said bye." I hugged her before leaving.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow."

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Eve!" I shouted as I walked into the Glass house.

"In here Claire Bear." I followed her voice to the kitchen.

"So, did you have a good night last night?" I asked.

"Yes! It was amazing but I wish you had stayed longer, the party wasn't the same after you left!"

"Eve, the whole time I was there I never actually saw you, where did you go?"

"Now those deets will be told in due time, if you wait in the front room I'll tell you in 10 minutes I need to get ready though." And Eve ran up the stairs where her 10 minutes lasted well over 20 minutes.

Someone started coming down the stairs.

"It's about time. Oh Shane...hi," now this was going to be awkward. Shane was rocking some major bed head and had decided that today he would be sport some sunglasses. Indoors.

"Oh god Claire. Can't you keep the volume down a bit?" He groaned.

"Hungover?"

"Yupp."

"Shane look about what you said last night," I started to ask before he interrupted.

"Claire I drank so much last night I haven't got a clue what happened from 7pm," he said.

"No clue? At all?"

"Nope, nada." If Shane did remember he wasn't showing any hints.

"So you can't remember talking to me in the kitchen?"

"No. Why, what did I say?" He asked curiously.

"Erm, you said..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am SO SO sorry about not updating in 4 monthsbut i have three reasons why. 1) I had serious writers block but thats gone now :). 2) Im at the peak of my GCSE's and im loaded with work and 3) i have become addicted to the hunger games (TEAM PEETA). Anyway the excuses are all terrible, except the last one, but here is the new chapter and there should be more to come. Thankyou for all of the reviews please keep them coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville or any of the character, it all goes to Rachel Caine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Previously<span>

_"Claire I drank so much last night I haven't got a clue what happened from 7pm," he said._

_"No clue? At all?"_

_"Nope, nada." If Shane did remember he wasn't showing any hints._

_"So you can't remember talking to me in the kitchen?"_

_"No. Why, what did I say?" He asked curiously._

_"Erm, you said..."_

* * *

><p><span>Continued<span>

"You said that...that." Oh crap. I can't tell him the truth; I don't think he'd believe me.

"You started saying that you were going to ask Monica out." Holy hell that was all I could come up with. He looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"Woah, I must have been totally wasted if I was saying that." He shook his head and I heard the sweet sound of his laughter.

"Don't worry CB I wouldn't go near Monica with 10ft pole never mind ask her out, so did you have a good time last night?" He asked.

"It was okay, I guess but I left early so I missed all the good parts."

"Bummer, one lesson I've learnt over the years is never leave a party before midnight, that's when all the magic happens."

Shane shot me his dazzling smile and I couldn't help but sigh. Where was Eve? She was supposed to save me from these types of scenarios.

"Well, I know not to make the same mistake now." I said whilst going up the stairs. Unfortunately or fortunately, I can't really choose which one, Shane followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find Eve, she's been gone for half an hour and she said she'd only be ten minutes." First I went into her room but she wasn't there. I highly doubt she was in Shane's room and the spare room was empty that left only one room. Me and Shane looked at each other. I was about to say something when he put his finger to my lips to silence me and then pointed to Michael's door. He didn't even knock he just barrelled straight into Michael's room.

"Hey gu- Oh my god! Put some pants on why don't you!" He shouted, running out of the room. Shane shut the door but he was quickly followed by Eve and Michael who both, I noticed had buttons done in the wrong places and looked like they'd just got their clothes on.

"Look it's not what it looks like." Michael started.

Shane interrupted him. "Mike, shut up. It's about time you two got together, the flirting was becoming embarrassing."

"So you're both not bothered?" Eve asked.

"No, why would we be bothered, if anything I'm happy for you, is this where you were all last night at the party?" I asked suspiciously. Eve blushed and underneath the white makeup you could see her face glow a crimson shade.

"I'll take that blush as a yes." We all laughed.

Later

After the revelation of Michael and Eve's escapades we all ordered pizza and a movie. Michael and Eve were together on the couch. They were so cute. I bet they were relieved to be able to show their relationship out in the open. On the next couch was Shane and I but unlike Eve and Michael, I was at one side of the couch and Shane was at the other. As the majority of the vote was for the horror (I was outvoted) all I had to protect me was a cushion.

I don't know at what point I fell asleep but I as I opened my eyes I saw the early morning light shining in through the window. There was something warm and comfy under me and it wasn't the couch. Somehow during the movie both me and Shane had fell asleep, he was laid out on the sofa and I was tucked between him and the couch. Oh god how I wished that I could live in this moment forever. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

_Claire what the hell are you doing? You have a boyfriend! _I got up as soon as I realised that the little voice in my head was right. This could be classed as betraying Jason. I tried to move as slowly as possible but my attempts were just ignored as somehow I managed to wake up Shane, or at least that's what I thought.

"Claire." He groaned. I looked down and he stirred in his sleep.

He was dreaming about me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :)**

It had been about a week or so since I'd heard Shane say my name in his sleep. Neither of us had spoken about what happened. To be honest as soon as I heard him say my name I left the room or at least pretended to come in again.

_Flashback_

"_Claire." He groaned. I looked down and he stirred in his sleep._

_He was dreaming about me. My heart skipped a beat. I was torn between my head and my heart. My heart was saying stay, forget about Jason you don't really love him, you love Shane. But my head, my head was saying leave Shane he doesn't love you, he likes pretty girls like Monica, Jason doesn't deserve this he wants you, not Shane. My head won._

_I walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water and when I came back in I got a cushion and threw it off Shane. He didn't move a muscle. So I turned on the TV to a show I knew he hated and turned the volume up. High._

_That woke him up._

'_Are you kidding me woman? Do you know what time it is?" He grumbled._

'_Yeah, its 11 and you're hogging my spot.' I threw another cushion off of him. He sat up and patted the spot on the couch next to him._

'_Here have your spot but I should warn you it comes with consequences.' I got up and jumped onto the couch._

'_I'll risk the consequences.' _

'_Are you sure?' Shane said giving me that crooked smile. He must know the effect he has on girls._

'_I'm very sur-.' Before I could even finish Shane had lodged himself nearer and started to tickle me. God, this boy doesn't make things easy. In between fits of giggle's I managed to get out the words,_

'_Shane-stop-I'm-ticklish.' _

'_I know, that's the point. The tickling went on for another couple of minutes._

'_Okay, okay, I surrender.' I was panting for my breath and so was Shane. I would have moved but Shane had his arms either side of me, stopping me. It was silent except from the sound of our heavy breathing and we were both looking into each others eyes. _

_Both of us moved when we heard a door open upstairs. Shane to one side of the couch, myself to the other side, much like the night before. Someone was coming down the stairs._

'_Hey peeps!' Eve, I sighed. I followed her as she walked into the kitchen._

'_So...get it all out.' She said making the coffee._

'_What the hell Eve, you just left us there like that you didn't think to wake me or anything, I mean it's not like I'm dating your brother or anything, do you not think he would deserve better,' I stopped took in a breath before finishing, 'Eve please help me I don't know what to do.' I could feel the tears coming to my eyes._

'_Aww hunny, I'm sorry, don't, just don't cry.' Eve put her arms round me. It was weird how a hug off her could calm me down almost instantly. She handed me over a cup of coffee before continuing to speak._

'_Look, the way I see it is, you like Shane, we all see it, and I think he likes you too, and if you both like each other what's the big deal? Go for it, but it's your choice, remember that.' I took a sip of my coffee and thought about what she said._

'_I think...i think I owe it to Jason to give it another try, but please Eve don't pull a stunt like that again.'_

_She looked at me took a hold of my hand, looked me in the eye and said, 'I promise, 100 gazillion percent that I will never ever ever do that again.'_

'_You promise?'_

'_I promise.'_

'_Thanks Eve.'_

That had been over a week ago. This seems to be a recurring pattern with me and Shane. Something happens we ignore each other for a while and something happens again. It's becoming a vicious cycle.

Eve and Michael were having a little get together tonight, not a party as such, sort of like people coming round for pizza and a movie. There was me, Shane, Michael, Eve, Jason and Alyssa, Shane's sister. I'd never really spoke to her before. Technically she's about the same age as me but because I've skipped a few grades she's in the grade below me.

I got on well with Alyssa we both managed to fan girl over the new hunger games movie.

'Which team are you?' She asked.

'Team Peeta all the way of course, you?

'Same, we should both go and see the movie together; it's still out now I think.'

'Sure, here's my number, text me when you want to go.' I said while giving her my number.

'Pizza's here people!' Michael shouted. We all made a run for the pizza. I managed to get there before Shane, who I was sure would take every slice. There was one more slice of the pepperoni and we both went for it. I shoved him out the way.

'Hey, I was here first!' He said. I looked at him and took a bite out of the pizza.

'Mmm mm mm. This is yummy.' He looked at me and you could see the mischief behind his eyes and before I knew it he'd grabbed the pizza out of my hands.

He took a bite of it and copied what I'd previously done.

'You're right, this is tasty.'

'But I already took a bite out of it,' I groaned.

'I don't care, I'm a dude.' He walked out of the kitchen.

Later

During the night me and Jason hadn't really talked, actually now I think of it we hadn't talked much since the party the other week. It was like we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, so it was no surprise when Ally accidently asked if Shane and I were dating, in front of Jason.

'So, are you guys dating?' She said looking at me and Shane. We both looked at each other.

'Me? Dating Claire?' He started laughing.

'Nah, don't be silly Ally we're just friends.' I started joining in with is laughter before saying.

'Yeah I'm dating Jase.' I took this opportunity to look at Jase, he looked blank. What was up with him? I took this chance to say I was leaving.

'Wow, it's getting late I should be going.' I said my goodbye's, gave Jase a kiss on the cheek and went to walk out. I was at my car when I heard someone behind me. I was expecting it to be Jase but as I turned I saw it was Shane.

'Oh Shane, I thought you were Jase.' I was slightly relieved.

'Nope, he's inside looking as happy as ever, Claire I just want to apologise for Ally, she puts her foot in it a lot.'

'No, it was fine, she wasn't to know.'

'No it was wrong of her to just jump to conclusions and it was wrong of me to react that way.' I was confused.

'Look Shane don't worry about it, I'll see you later.' Shane opened my car door.

'See you later then.'

**Shanes POV**

I waited until I couldn't see her car at all and then I sat on the porch steps. Alyssa walked out and sat beside me.

'Ally you could have caused a lot of shit right there.'

'Look I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just you two looked like you were a couple.'

'I wish.' Claire, lately she was all I could think about, her hair, her eyes, just her.

'It's obvious you like her why don't you ask her out?'

'I can't.'

'Why can't you? You're single, she's probably going to be soon by the way her boyfriend treated her tonight, so what's in the way.'

'I...it's just...I don't know.' She looked at me like I was stupid.

'There are only three reasons that I can think of. One, you're scared you're going to get hurt. Two, she's too good for you. And three, three is that your ego isn't used to swerving from your usual type. Claire is a nice girl Shane and she deserves a great guy, so get your ass together and go and get her.'

'You just called me great.' I looked at Ally, smirking.

'Yeah well you have your moments.'

'Which is all the time.'

'Shut up you dork.'

I started thinking about mine Ally's conversation later that night. I hated to admit it but my little sister was right, I'd never let her know that. That was the moment I knew I had to get Claire, boyfriend or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I know I keep taking ages to update but I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible in the middle of exam season. Anyhoo thanks for the reviews make sure to keep them up and this may not be my best work but I hope you like it! Also I have tried about three times this week to update this but each time I did it went wrong so if you're tried to read it earlier and it was all squished that was my bad.**  
><strong>Becca<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to Rachel Caine.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was standing at my locker getting my books when suddenly my vision was blocked by two hands. "Guess who?" I knew instantly who it was but I was in no mood to see him.<p>

"Hi Jase," I answered rather miserably, "so are you actually talking to me now, or are you still acting like an ass." Ever since the previous night I was in such a mood with Jase, for the whole night all he did was ignore me and I had had enough. I slammed my locker door and started to walk away but he was quicker as he walked in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.  
>"Look Jase will you just leave me alone. I can't put up with this right now."<br>"Please Claire, give me one more chance all I need is one more night to prove it to you. Monica is having a party tonight; I'll pick you up at eight? Please?" He was literally begging me, I couldn't say no.  
>"OK. It's one chance Jase, no more."<br>"I know," he said and he walked off before kissing me.

* * *

><p>We were halfway into the party and Jase had been good so far. He got me my drinks and literally wouldn't leave my side. However he left for about 20 minutes to go and talk to some of his friends, I wasn't going to deny him that and to be honest I was glad for the alone time.<p>

"Hey Claire," I turned to see Shane.  
>"Can we talk?" He looked...anxious.<br>"Sure, what about?"  
>"Not here, somewhere quiet." Shane started to lead me to a quiet corner.<br>"So...?"  
>"Erm, I...I like you," he blurted out. Shane had just told me he liked me and I was filled with not happiness or joy but anger and frustration.<br>"This is some kind of joke right?"  
>"What? No-"<br>"You think that the geek would fall for the hot guys trick, well guess what? I won't. You know what Shane I knew you pulled crap like this but I never thought you would pull it on me," I walked off sobbing.  
>How dare he try to humiliate me like this? I always knew he never 'like' liked me but I thought I was his friend and I could trust him.<br>So I ran. Past the crowds, past Eve, Michael and anyone who got in my way.  
>"Claire! Claire, what's wrong?" I heard Jase shout. I shook my head.<br>"Jase just leave me alone!" I shouted and ran to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV<strong>

What the hell just happened! My mind couldn't comprehend what Claire had said, my heart on the other hand felt like it had shattered into pieces.  
>I know what people, girls specifically say about me. I'm a player. When I get bored of one girl I go on to the next. But there was something about Claire that made me different. She was different and it took a hell of a lot for me to say that to her and she threw it all in my face. I guess that's how the girls I date feel. I took a swig of my drink and another and another and before I knew it I was way past drunk.<p>

Eve came up to me later in the party, with Jase.  
>"Hey, do you know why Claire ran out of here earlier?<br>"Me? Oh yeah, I told her I liked her and she thought I was trying to play her. Sucks to be her, huh." Eve looked gobsmacked; Jase on the other hand looked pissed.  
>"You hit on my girlfriend!" He shouted.<br>"Well someone's got to be there for her and you're sure as hell not doing a good job of it an-" I was stopped mid sentence by Jase who had punched me across the jaw. God! That hurt like hell!  
>"You know what I deserved that. But let me tell you this." I got right up to Jase's face.<br>"You aren't good enough for her." Jase went for my jaw again but this time I was ready for him and I caught his hand before it hit my face and with my other I went for his jaw. Let him get a taste of his own medicine.  
>I didn't realise I was still punching him before Michael was pulling me off and everyone was looking at me.<br>"I think you should leave," Eve said shooting me a glare not even I would mess with.  
>I looked at Michael surely he would back me up but instead he shook his head before saying,<br>"Man, just go."

I stormed off. Well this night had turn out crap. Looking around I noticed I had stopped in Monica's garden.  
>"Shane Collins, you just seem to be the life of my party."<br>"Piss off Monica," she looked as slutty as ever with a dress that only just covered her ass and was extremely low cut.  
>"It's my party douche bag, anyway it's not my fault you messed you're life up but how about I make it a bit more bearable." The next thing I knew Monica's lips were on mine and I wasn't stopping her. Truthfully I didn't have the strength to. It wasn't until she was undoing my trousers sanity came back to me. I like Claire not Monica.<br>"Monica just stop!" I pushed her off me, put on my shirt and buckled my trousers.  
>"Seriously Shane! You're turning me down! I'll make sure you'll regret it!"<br>"I'm sure I won't.""Oh you will I'll make sure of it!" As she said this I was leaving. Damn she may be hot but she is crazy.

Shit! Of all the mistakes I've made tonight that is the biggest. I'm screwed!


End file.
